


Squidtacular!

by Millyna



Category: Splatoon
Genre: Based on canon but a bit not, F/M, Hero Mode, Music, Octolings have a heart, Original Team, Turf wars, based on canon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-04-03 23:17:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14007012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Millyna/pseuds/Millyna
Summary: Plank Flowe is a young Inkling with the dream to beat the legendary Queen of Turf Wars, Reef. When he, after delaying it for two years, travels to Inkopolis, the center of Inkling culture, he is immediatly faced with the truth - he is not the best Inkling in the universe. Instead of becoming the new star of a top Turf War team, he joins the "Splatoon" team formed by three high school students. Great, now he has to deal with bringing them to the top and with high school drama as well. With a danger approaching from the Inklings themselves, Plank soon finds himself totally occupied - no time to worry about family dramas and approaching Octoling invasions!





	Squidtacular!

****

**“Squidtacular!”**  
**a Splatoon fanfiction by Millyna**  
**Prologue**  
**“Tentacular Tales”**

Summer 2015.

In the beginning of the summer holidays, the Great Zapfish mysteriously appears. If it hadn’t been for the energy reserves, the Turf Wars might would have ceased to exist. However, during Fall 2015, the Great Zapfish magically re-appeared. The Inklings didn’t worry, of course. Life always felt into pieces, didn’t it?

Squidmas 2015.

The Splatfest – themed Cats VS Dogs – gave birth to a new legend that would soon unfold. Young squids from all over the world, including Plank Flowe, watched the Splatfest’s solo mode in awe. During the Battle Royale, she managed to get into the Top 10. During the 1 VS 1 battles, she placed 3rd. Famously now known for her thought-to-be impossible 1-Shot-Kill, Reef, a totally average Inkling had joined the S-league despite the Splatfest being her debut.

Plank Flowe had found an idol – she was as average and normal as he was – and a rival because he would beat Reef. Just like him, thousands of Inklings thought so, and after a summer of worry about the Zapfish, Inklings were as cheerful as ever.

No one knew what secret Cap’n Cuddlefish and his two agents were trying to hide during this Squidmas.

Spring 2016.

Octolings still exist.  
Albeit in smaller numbers due to loosing the Great Turf War, a few still live and now were welcomed in Inkopolis, including Marina Eda, an Octoling that soon made herself known for producing the Squid Sister’s new hit single “Fresh Start”. Marina soon afterwards announced that aside of composing music and DJing, she’d form a duo with Peal Starfish, the rapper-daughter of the CEO of Starfish Entertainment.

Summer 2016.

The Splatfest surprised everyone – it’s Callie VS Marie! Marie wins and starts a solo singing career while Marie continues with variety shows and acting. Both Squid Sisters are seen less together due to their heavy schedule, and the Inkopolis News are sometimes broadcasted by the newly formed Off the Hook. The Squid Sisters remain close friends and still claim to be best friends of each other.

Squidmas 2017.

The Squid Sisters announce a hiatus without any reasons given. Fans are worried, but soon hyped over the new hit song by Off the Hook, “Ebb & Flow”. Typically, Inklings forget quickly.

Summer 2018

Plank Flowe arrives in Inkopolis. Finally.

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to the prologue of “Squidtacular!”. I started planning this fanfiction when I played Splatoon 2, around the final Splatfest. I changed bits and pieces to fit it to Splatoon 2’s plot. This story does not follow the canon completely but bases on it. I’ll write more about it with the first chapter. I can, however, announce that “Squidtacular!” will contain four connected stories of the members of the Turf War Team “Splatoon”, named after the legendary Squidbreak Splatoon. I intend to keep the chapters around 2k words to make them mobile friendly.
> 
> English isn't my first language; feel free to correct me! :)


End file.
